diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Arena Closer
The Arena Closers appear when a match of Domination, Tag Mode or Mothership is finished or when a server closes in Free For All, Team Deathmatch. It is playable in Sandbox mode, when using the \ key several times. The purpose of Arena Closers is, as its name implies, to close the server ; players killed by Arena Closers are then kicked from the server, then the server restarts when all players are killed. However, if the player manages to survive them (e.g. by activating god mode on Sandbox), the player will still get kicked from the server after a couple minutes. Design The standard Arena Closer features a large yellow circular base with Basic Tank's barrel but proportionally shorter. It is about as large as a Dominator, and the bullets it fires are about as large as an Annihilator bullet. Technical Spawning Several Arena Closers will spawn when a Domination, Tag Mode or Mothership match is finished. In Team Deathmatch or in FFA, the Arena Closers appear when only a few people are in the server or when game is being updated. Arena Closers may spawn outside of the boundaries of the map, in which case they will immediately target a player and move inside. Behavior The Arena Closers will always target, in order: * The surviving Mothership. * Any and all players still alive. * Any non-neutral Dominators. * Bosses that are in team grey (fallen bosses) When they attack, they will shoot at the target. When all targets are dead or neutralized, their AI has no reason to continue to fire, so they'll be spinning and slowly drifting to a random direction (act like a polygon). they act like a polygon because they are in team yellow (team yellow members: crashers, polygons, bosses that are NOT fallen, arena closers) Stats The Yellow Arena Closer has: * The penetration, bullet damage, and bullet size of an Annihilator. * The Bullet Speed of an Assassin. * The Movement Speed of a Base Protector. * The Reload of a maxed basic tank. * An astronomical but finite amount of Health. * Complete resistance to Damage knockback. In Sandbox Mode, the playable Arena Closer has the health of a normal tank, but its bullets are still far more powerful than that of any other tank, approximately equal to that of a real Arena Closer. Miscellaneous The Arena Closers aren't targeted by the Guardians, nor the base itself has any effects on them. Also the AI Dominators, Bosses and Crashers don't target them. Their body and bullets can't harm shapes, the bullets will just go through them and the Arena Closers, themselves will just push them out of the way. Strategy Playable Arena Closer: * Weak Against: Dominators * Strong Against: Every normal class As the Arena Closer There is no real strategy to use when playing as the most powerful tank in the game. However, you must be vigilant when other Arena Closers are present in the server, as they are one of the few tanks who can easily defeat you. Outmaneuvering them is usually the best option, but in a perfect 1 versus 1 situation, the winner is usually the Arena Closer who gets the first hit. Against the Arena Closer Arena Closers in the Sandbox Mode can only be easily taken on by other Arena Closers. Other tanks with massive health pools, such as Dominators, may stand a chance, so long as they are careful to stay far away. All other tanks will be quickly destroyed. If it is distracted, with a Ranger/Stalker you could have a few chances to kill them at range since you have better FoV. Real Arena Closer: * Strong Against: Everything * Weak Against: Nothing Yellow Arena Closers are essentially invincible, so fighting them is not an option. Escaping is virtually impossible, as they are faster than the Fighter, Sprayer, and Booster class, even with fully upgraded reload and movement speed combined. History * On July 31, 2016, the Arena Closers' spawn was delayed after the message, "Arena Closed: No players can join" * The Arena Closer was the first AI-controlled item in the game. * It was originally much easier to escape the Arena Closers, as both their movement and Bullet Speed were much slower than they are today. Some were able to survive their onslaught with maxed out Movement Speed and Bullet Penetration. * They were buffed to their current strength and speed in the same update that added the Domination Gamemode. * They were buffed again to being a lot bigger, so they can deal body damage, and it now shoots a bigger bullet that is the size of a Annihilator's, making it harder to dodge them. Arena Closer-0.jpg|Arena Closer after the July 11th Update Arena Closer.png|Size Comparision Old arena closer.jpg|Old Arena Closer Arena Closer In Gamemode.png|Not huge as we see Zrzut_ekranu_2016-08-28_22.36.48.png|All Arena Closers rotating Arena closer and bullet.png|Arena Closer in Sandbox mode * As of September 3rd, 2016, with the addition of Sandbox Mode, Arena Closers are now playable tanks, but ONLY in Sandbox. * Since September 6th, 2016, they now have scores, and when they kill the bosses the notification doesn't state "an unnamed tank" anymore. * In an old update, Arena Closers were no longer pushed back by damage. Also when all players are killed or left, they will attack the player-controlled Dominators. Trivia * If you are killed by an Arena Closer, you don't actually go to a new server, you just enter the renewed version of the same server. This was probably meant to prevent the game from getting massive lag from excess redundant servers. * When browsing the Diep.io Wikia, you will see that it mentions things about the Arena Closer coming to get you (e.g. This article is a stub. Please expand it before the Arena Closers get you.) Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io